


My Little Pawn

by Feniksa



Series: Chessboard and Riddler [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Arkham Verse, Backstory, Blood, Chess, Coffee, Crime Fighting, Cute, DC Comics References, Drama & Romance, During Batman: Arkham Knight, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, OC, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Batman: Arkham Knight, Romance, Sex, Smut, Weapons, edward nigma - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feniksa/pseuds/Feniksa
Summary: Życie Christine Sommers zmienia się na zawsze. Samotna i zagubiona spotyka Edwarda Nigmę, z którym będzie musiała podjąć współpracę. Jak może skończyć się ta znajomość?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam napisać historię o tym jak moja postać poznała Riddlera. Planuję napisać tylko trzy rozdziały, bo niestety mam problemy z pisaniem regularnie, więc nawet nie próbuję planować większej ilości ;P
> 
> Miłego czytania!

Deszcz ogarnął całe Gotham. Każdy centymetr kwadratowy miasta został potraktowany przez okrutny strumień wody. Krople odbijały się od szyb, chodników i parasoli przechodniów. Większość mieszkańców kryła się w swoich domach lub w innych suchych przybytkach. Była jednak jedna osoba, która przedzierała się przez ścianę deszczu. Młoda dziewczyna, ubrana nieodpowiednio do pogody, przerażona i przemoczona do suchej nitki biegła ile sił w nogach między starymi opuszczonymi budynkami.

-„Nie zabiłam ich, to nie byłam ja…to niemożliwe!”- powtarzało sobie w kółko.

Gdyby nie deszcz właśnie zalewałaby się łzami. W końcu nie miała siły biec dalej. Po prostu osunęła się przy najbliższej ścianie i patrzała tępo w przestrzeń. 

Nie miała pojęcia gdzie się znajduje, słońce powoli zachodziło. Rozejrzała się wokoło. Była w okolicy wielkiego mostu. Pod nim na pewno było sucho. Nie wiedziała czy powinna wrócić do domu, nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić. Przez ścianę deszczu widziała przed sobą intensywną zieloną poświatę. Cokolwiek tam nie było, postanowiła iść w tamtym kierunku. Nic gorszego nie mogło już ją spotkać…  
Weszła pod zadaszony obszar, dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że drży z zimna. Zaczęła przybliżać się do źródła zielonego światła. Kojarzyło się z ciepłem. Kiedy podeszła do ściany zdziwiła się. To była fluorescencyjna farba! Cała ściana była pokryta zielonymi znakami zapytania. Dotknęła ściany i przesunęła palcem po falistym kształcie.

\- Pytajniki…- szepnęła do siebie. 

\- Hej! Co ty tu robisz?!

Dziewczyna aż podskoczyła słysząc głos odbijający się echem od wnętrza mostu. 

Jego właścicielem był mężczyzna dosyć przeciętnego wzrostu. Nie wyglądał niebezpiecznie, ale na pewno był wściekły.

Nie musiała uciekać. Po tym, co się stało wiedziała, że obezwładnienie jednego mężczyzny nie byłoby dla niej problemem.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, że robisz?- powiedział przeciągając każde słowo.

Teraz, kiedy się do niej zbliżył widziała go dokładnie. Był brunetem, jego włosy przytrzymywały gogle. Pod względem wieku stawiałaby na okolice czterdziestki. Gdyby widziała go na ulicy pewnie nawet nie zwróciłaby na niego uwagi. Jednak nie spodziewała się spotkać kogoś takiego w takim miejscu.

\- Ehm… stoję pod mostem żeby nie zmoknąć? 

Podszedł do niej bliżej z wyraźnie niezadowoloną miną. W ręku miał puszkę z fluorescencyjną farbą, w której znajdował się pędzel.

\- Nie powinno cię tu być, nie powinno nikogo tu być!- rzucił puszką o ziemię tak, że cała zawartość rozprysła się na boki.

Wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk wściekłości. Następnie spojrzał na dziewczynę wzrokiem, który sprawił, że aż się cofnęła. Podszedł do niej szybko i nagle zmienił swój ton na nieco spokojniejszy:

\- I co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić?

Chwycił jej podbródek i spojrzał na nią bladoniebieskimi oczami, w których widać było wyraźnie szaleństwo. Wiedziała, że to zrobi, ale ciekawość była silniejsza i chciała wiedzieć, co będzie dalej.

\- Sugeruje pan coś? 

\- Riddler, TEN Riddler, ale „pana” możesz dodać również, jeśli chcesz. 

Oczywiście, że o nim słyszała. Domyśliła się, kim jest od momentu, kiedy zobaczyła jego koszulę z pytajnikami w identycznym kolorze jak farba. Nie mówiąc już o puszcze, która ewidentnie sugerowała, że on jest autorem bazgrołów na ścianie.

\- Tak, obiło mi się o uszy…

\- Oczywiście! Wszyscy widzą, kim jestem i znają mój nieprzeciętny intelekt. Natomiast ty moja droga masz w tym momencie problem. Zobaczyłaś mnie przy moich ehm... aktywnościach i chyba wiadomym jest, że nie mogę tak po prostu pozwolić ci odejść.

\- Jestem Christine… i mogę się przydać.

Zaśmiał się.

\- W jaki sposób samotna, przemoknięta i bezbronna dziewczynka mogłaby mi się przydać?

\- Nie jestem taka do końca bezbronna.

\- O, nie? No proszę, w takim razie, co masz mi do zaoferowania?

\- Uderz mnie.

\- Co?!- spojrzał na nią jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa.

\- Zrób to. Będę wiedziała, z, której strony uderzysz zanim wykonasz ruch.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Albo jesteś fanką…czegoś takiego albo gdzieś jest ukryta policja i czekają tylko żeby dołożyć mi kolejne oskarżenie do listy! 

\- Co...?- jedyne, na co się zdobyła to zdziwiony wyraz twarzy.- Nie ważne…nie chcesz się przekonać to nie.

Obróciła się i wszystko potoczyła się błyskawicznie. Riddler chciał ją chwycić za ramie, ale w mgnieniu oka wykręciła mu rękę i popchnęła na ziemię.  
Padł na kolana wyraźnie zszokowany. Kiedy się podniósł i spojrzał na Christine był znowu wściekły. 

\- To nic nie znaczy, zrobiłaś po prostu… unik! Naprawdę myślisz, że mogłaś kupić taką bajeczką MNIE?! 

\- Skoro PAN Riddler tak twierdzi to sobie idę.

\- Nie!... nie idź! Jeśli faktycznie posiadasz jakieś specjalne umiejętności czy cokolwiek to jest to zapraszam cię do mojego… lokum- zaakcentował ostatnie słowo.- Tam możemy omówić naszą potencjalną współpracę.

Pójście z jednym z największych przestępców Gotham było idiotycznym pomysłem, ale czy ona teraz była kimś lepszym. Co jeśli ktoś dowie się, co zrobiła. Riddler jest prawdopodobnie szalony, ale może będzie mogła przynajmniej się u niego ukryć. 

\- W porządku. Prowadź. 

***

Dziwną i okrężną drogą Christine została doprowadzona przez Riddlera do starej, dawno opuszczonej fabryki, która znajdowała się w dokach. Początkowo przechodzili przez kilka mniejszych pomieszczeń by w końcu dojść do ogromnych hal fabryki, które kiedyś musiały mieścić masę pracowników. Christine zainteresowało parę starych maszyn, które zostały na hali. Były niesamowite, wyglądały jak z zupełnie innej epoki. To miejsce miało coś w sobie. 

\- To wszystko twoje?- spytała przyglądając się ogromnemu zakurzonemu kołu zębatemu.

\- Twoje „panie Riddler” i tak! To wszystko moje i nie tylko to, ale nie musisz na razie wiedzieć o innych lokacjach i najlepiej będzie, jeśli nikt inny nie dowie się o tej…  
Wyczuła w ostatnich słowach groźbę, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Odchrząknęła i zaczęła: 

\- Myślę, że nie przestawiliśmy się sobie odpowiednio… jestem Christine Sommers, a mój przyszły szef ma jakieś imię?- uśmiechnęła się najbardziej uroczo jak umiała żeby zamaskować niepewność.

\- Jak możesz tego nie wiedzieć?!- westchnął.- Widać twoja edukacja będzie długa i bolesna…nazywam się Edward Nigma! Lepiej żebyś zapamiętała to imię dobrze i stało się twoją mantrą. 

Christine kiwnęła tylko lekko głową nie bardzo wiedząc jak powinna reagować na jego zawiłe wypowiedzi.

\- Tobie też wypadałoby wymyśleć jakiś pseudonim, nikt nie będzie drżał słysząc „Christine”… Wymówił jej imię jakby się go brzydził, to ją bardzo zdenerwowało.

\- Hej! Co ci się nie podoba w moim imieniu?!

Riddler jej jednak nie słuchał tylko rozglądał się w zamyśleniu.

\- Patrząc na twoje…oryginalne włosy, może coś związanego z szachami? Poza tym będzie to nawiązywać do mojego strategicznego geniuszu!

Zaczynała naprawdę tracić cierpliwość.

\- O co ci chodzi? Przecież wyglądają normalnie!

\- Nie wiem, co młodzież obecnie uważa za normalne, ale może powinnaś przejrzeć się w lustrze.

To była prawdopodobnie kolejna kąśliwa uwaga jednak Christine pobiegła do łazienki, która była częścią wyposażenia hali. Nigma poszedł za nią wyraźnie wzburzony.

\- Nie odchodź, jeśli ci na to nie pozwolę! W dodatku bez pytania.- powiedział, kiedy wszedł do łazienki.

Tym razem ona o nie słuchała tylko wpatrywała się włosy, które tylko w połowie były śnieżnobiałe. 

\- „Co się stało? Czy to przez to…, co mi wstrzyknęli?”- pomyślała.

\- Ehem!- odchrząknął teatralnie Riddler.- Wytłumaczysz mi w końcu z łaski swojej, dlaczego patrzysz z takim niedowierzaniem w lustro i w dodatku mnie nie słuchasz?

Wspomnienia wróciły do niej z bolesną siłą. Włosy były niczym symbol hańby. Spuściła wzrok i objęła swoje ramiona.

\- Bo ja…- zaczęła jąkając się.- to nie jest coś, o czym chciałabym opowiadać.

\- Obawiam się moja droga, że nie możesz mieć przede mną żadnych tajemnic. 

Christine opierała się na umywalce i po chwili zaczęła mówić:

\- Byłam… głupia i próżna. Zgłosiłam się do pewnego…eksperymentu. Myślałam, ze to zmieni moje życie…, że będę kimś lepszym. Jak się później okazało organizacja, do której się zgłosiłam próbowała stworzyć środek, który miał im umożliwić stworzenie idealnego zabójcy… czy żołnierza, jak zwał tak zwał. Oczywiście zanim tam przyszłam nie znałam prawdy.- głośno wzięła oddech jakby mówienie sprawiało jej fizyczny bol.- Kiedy wstrzyknęli mi ten środek powinnam być całkowicie podatna na rozkazy, jednak coś się nie udało. Ostatnie, co pamiętam…- tu już nie wytrzymała i łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach.- to ich martwe ciała, wszystkich, którzy tam byli…ja ich zabiłam.

Riddler nie wydawał się specjalnie poruszony historią czy łzami dziewczyny, spytał tylko:

\- Musiałaś mieć jakąś świadomość swoich umiejętności, wnioskuje po Twoim małym…pokazie- powiedział przeciągając ostatnie słowo, które przypomniało mu o tym jak przez nią wylądował dzisiaj na kolanach.

\- Tak- powiedziała szybko ocierając łzy.- Przed wejściem stało dwóch strażników, którzy nie usłyszeli, co działo się w środku. Kiedy chcieli mnie zaatakować świat jakby…zwolnił. Wiedziałam, w jaki sposób mnie zaatakują zanim to faktycznie zrobili. Działałam instynktownie, to był impuls. Nie zabiłam ich…chyba, ale udało mi się uciec. Tak trafiłam do Ciebie.

Wciąż wydawał się nie słuchać tylko rozglądał się w zamyśleniu. Po jakimś czasie w końcu odpowiedział:

\- A więc niech będzie… „Chessboard”. Myślę, że będzie do ciebie idealnie pasować.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czy relacja Chessboard i Riddlera pozostanie tylko czystą współpracą czy zbliżą się do siebie bardziej niż się tego spodziewali?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam dużo zabawy z pisaniem tego rozdziału i wyszedł moim zdaniem całkiem...romantyczny? Uroczy? Aż nie wiem jak to określić. Zapraszam do czytania i już mówię, że będzie ostro w ostatnim rozdziale :D

\- Co mam robić?- spytała Christine dociskając słuchawkę do ucha. Nie była pewna czy to elektroniczne ustrojstwo w ogóle działa.

Nagle usłyszała lekko trzeszczący głos Riddlera:

\- Widzisz tę grupkę recydywistów?

\- Widzę…

\- To podejdź do nich i sprawdź, co potrafisz. Wypróbuj nową broń, nad którą tak ciężko pracowałem.

Przez kilka dni i nocy praktycznie go nie widziała i z nim nie rozmawiała. Po tym okresie przyszedł do niej z lekkim zarostem na twarzy, podkrążonymi oczami i „konstrukcją”, która przypominała połączenie włóczni i pałeczki mażoretkowej. Był to długi kij, oczywiście we wzór szachownicy, zakończony ostrzem w kształcie figury królowej. Christine była mu niezwykle wdzięczna za stworzenie czegoś ta pięknego specjalnie dla niej, ale z drugiej nie wiedziała, jaki miałaby zrobić z niej użytek.

\- Nie ma mowy!- odpowiedziała z oburzeniem.

Milczał by po chwili odpowiedzieć tonem wzbudzający niepokój:

\- Nie taka była umowa pionku…

\- Niech ci będzie, ale to ty będziesz zbierał mnie z chodnika…i nie nazywaj mnie tak!

\- Oczywiście Chessboard- roześmiał się.- A może lepiej Chess…myślę, że jesteśmy już w wystarczająco bliskich stosunkach.

\- Możesz już nic nie mówić? Próbuje się skupić.

Właśnie do niej dotarło, że pośród grupy oprychów znajdowała się jakaś kobieta próbująca im się wyrwać. Usłyszała jej błagania i niezbyt przyzwoite uwagi mężczyzn.

Odczepiła broń z pleców i jakiś impuls popchnął ją do tego by stanęła przed całą grupą.

Zwróciła się do oblecha trzymającego dziewczynę:

\- Co sam nie potrafisz zaliczyć? Potrzebujesz do tego kolegów?!- powiedziała głośno z pogardliwym uśmiechem.

Widząc jednoznaczne spojrzenia całej grupy od razu tego pożałowała. 

\- Cholera…

Odskoczyła od próbującego ją złapać oprycha uderzając końcówką batonu w jego plecy. Robiąc unik uchyliła się przed kolejnym uderzając tym razem w głowę. Któremuś wbiła ostrze w nogę. Prawdopodobnie uruchomiła niechcący jakiś mechanizm, bo broń nagle się rozstrzępiła, raniąc dwóch mężczyzn jednocześnie dzięki dodatkowemu ostrzu, które wysunęło się z jej dolnej części. Obróciła się żeby zaatakować resztę jednak oni trzymali tylko ręce w obronnym geście i po chwili uciekli. 

Chess łapiąc oddech zwróciła się w kierunku dziewczyny.

\- W porządku, nic ci nie zrobili?- spytała.

Dziewczyna ciągle przerażona rzuciła jej się na szyję.

\- Nie wiem jak ci dziękować!- powiedziała piskliwym głosem.

\- Może…następnym razem unikaj takich miejsc?

Tylko kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi i pobiegła w kierunku głównej ulicy.

Po chwili dotarło do Christine, że cały czas słyszała głos Nigmy w słuchawce.

\- Brawo! Doskonale! Ta synchronizacja! Jakbym widział samą Artemidę…bez łuku oczywiście. Element bohaterstwa mogłaś sobie darować jednak i tak jestem dumny! 

\- Mogę już wracać?- spytała tylko łapiąc oddech.

\- Oczywiście! Zasłużyłaś. 

***

\- A teraz zrobię z ciebie mistrzynię szachów! W końcu imię zobowiązuję.- powiedział z ogromnym entuzjazmem Nigma.

\- Żartujesz sobie?- ostatnie, na co miała teraz ochotę to nauka strategii szachowych.

\- Wysiłek fizyczny, a stymulacja umysłowa to dwie różne rzeczy.

\- Nie możemy tego robić wieczorem albo jutro?- spytała z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Cały dzień jest dniem na naukę moja droga.

Poddała się.

Usiedli przy stole, na którym Riddler starannie rozłożył wielki zestaw szachowy. Nad nimi znajdowały się ogromne okna, które mimo tego, że były niezbyt czyste wpuszczały bardzo dużo światła do pomieszczenia. Christine od razu została odpytana z tego, w jaki sposób poruszają się poszczególne figury. Nigdy nie miała pewności, co do konia. Generalnie znała zasady jednak nie miała nigdy okazji użyć tej wiedzy w praktyce. Czekała, kiedy w końcu Eddie wybuchnie…

\- Nie, nie tak! Nie odsłaniaj swojego króla!-nie wytrzymał długo w roli cierpliwego nauczyciela.

\- Niby jak mam wygrać z kimś, kto jest mnie w stanie ograć w dwóch ruchach?!- Christine nie była mu dłużna. 

Westchnął.

\- Cierpliwości- powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby- spróbujmy czegoś innego. 

Zaczęła mu się dokładniej przypatrywać. Wyglądał inaczej. Był ogolony, jego włosy były uczesane, jednak Chess miała wrażenie, że przez te okulary wygląda z dziesięć lat starzej. Postanowiła mu o tym powiedzieć…w miarę dyplomatycznie.

\- Widziałam twoje stare zdjęcia… - nie chciała mu mówić, że wyglądał kiedyś naprawdę niezłe. – „W sumie teraz też ma coś w sobie… matko Christine skończ już!”- I miałeś tam naprawdę fajne okulary…to znaczy pasowały ci, dobrze w nich wyglądałeś. Mógłbyś nosić teraz podobne…- była zażenowana swoim doborem słów, ale już było za późno. 

Początkowo na policzki Edwarda wypłynął delikatny rumieniec jednak po chwili wyglądał jakby się zapowietrzył.

\- Po pierwsze, od kiedy możesz grzebać w moich rzeczach, a po drugie, co ci się w TYCH nie podoba?! 

Wiedziała, że tak to się skończy.

\- Jeśli mam być szczera…

\- Nie bądź!

\- To ta „stylizacja” wygląda jakbyś miał zaraz iść na plac zabaw podglądać dzieci.

Nie minęła nawet sekunda aż cały stół razem z zestawem do szachów runął na ziemię.

\- Zejdź mi z oczu!

\- Ja tylko…

\- Natychmiast!

\- Przepraszam…- szepnęła cicho i poszła do swojego pokoju.

***

Leżała na swoim (od niedawna) łóżku i poczuła się jak idiotka. Dlaczego nie umie trzymać języka za zębami? Mogła domyślić się, że będzie wrażliwy na krytykę. Choć co ona tak naprawdę o nim wiedziała? Jedynie to, co znalazła robiąc research i grzebiąc w jego rzeczach. Wiedziała, że miał trudne dzieciństwo, ale nie znała szczegółów. Widziała, że był w Arkham i jest potencjalnie niebezpieczny, ale… był dumny, kiedy robiła postępy. Początkowo myślała, że traktuje ją mniej więcej jak wyposażenie wnętrza, ale jednak chyba złapała z nim…jakiś kontakt. Powinna go przeprosić, chociaż bała się teraz nawet do niego iść.

\- Naprawdę wyglądał kiedyś nieźle- zaczęła mówić do siebie przygryzając wargę- jakby zmienił tę koszulę, te przeklęte okulary i zaczął czesać się inaczej byłby naprawdę…

Karcąc siebie w myślach gwałtownie wstała.

Już miała pomysł, co zrobi żeby go przeprosić. Miała też nadzieję, że nie będzie chciał jej znowu zabić.

***

Nie wiedziała, jaką kawę pije, ale miała nadzieję, że cappuccino z zielonym pytajnikiem, który robiła w mękach mieszając cukier z zielonym barwnikiem i wycinając szablon, chociaż trochę złagodzi jego zły humor.

Razem z filiżanką wślizgnęła się do jego „pokoju dowodzenia”, czyli pomieszczenia z ogromną ilością monitorów. Eddie stukał w klawiaturę z zaskakującym spokojem, ale Chess wiedziała, że lekka iskra wystarczy by znowu wybuchnął. 

\- Czego chcesz?- spytał nie odrywając wzroku od monitora.

Christine poczuła lekkie ukłucie smutku słysząc jego pogardliwy ton, ale postanowiła trzymać się planu.

\- Ja…tylko…przyniosłam ci kawę- całą przemowę, którą przygotowała szlag trafił. Po prostu postawiła filiżankę w miejscu, które o dziwo nie było zawalone milionem notatek i stanęła w bezpiecznej odległości. 

Edward początkowo nawet nie spojrzał na napój jednak zielony symbol na piance w końcu przyciągnął jego wzrok.

\- Zrobiłaś to dla mnie?- spytał cicho z niedowierzaniem jednak po chwili się zreflektował.- Jeśli myślisz, że kupisz mnie baristycznymi sztuczkami to jesteś w wielkim błędzie!

\- Chciałam po prostu przeprosić i…sprawić ci przyjemność.

Przez chwile wyraz jego twarzy stał się niemal euforyczny, ale… była to tylko chwila.

\- To i tak nie zmienia twojego braku szacunku w stosunku do mnie. Powinienem kazać ci studiować techniki szachowe tak długo, aż będziesz niekwestionowaną mistrzynią... i nie obchodziłoby mnie czy umrzesz w tym czasie z odwodnienia.

Podkreślając wypowiedz uderzył ręką w biurko, a kawa niebezpiecznie się zachwiała w filiżance. Jednak kunsztowny pytajnik na piance trzymał się mocno.

Wiedziała, że jego pogróżki nie będą miały nigdy odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości. Po pierwsze dzięki swoim nowo nabytymi umiejętnością mogłaby mu z łatwością np. złamać rękę, a po drugie…wiedziała, że połowa rzeczy, które mówi to tylko wyraz jego frustracji.

\- Ależ ja cię szanuję…- powiedziała z udawaną powagą.- Po prostu moja ewentualna krytyka wynika z troski, z niczego więcej…

\- Dobra, dobra… jestem wdzięczny, a teraz już możesz wyjść, bo jestem zajęty- machnął ręką i znowu odwrócił się w stronę monitora.

Chess, kiedy była już na zewnętrz przeciskając się plecami do drzwi, pomyślała:

\- „Czy on właśnie powiedział, że jest wdzięczny?”

***

Minęło kilka dni. Ich stosunki można było uznać za normalne, o ile w tej relacji było jakiekolwiek miejsce na normalność. Szachy, kwieciste mowy Eddiego, wspólne posiłki. Spędzali stosunkowo dużo czasu razem pomijając te okresy, w których Nigma nad czymś intensywnie pracował. Wtedy Christine miała czas na rozmyślania lub nad ćwiczeniem umiejętności walki. Nie mówiła mu o tym, ale czasem wymykała się nocą i robiła to samo, co zrobiła z bandą oprychów na początku ich znajomości. Wiedziała, że Eddie nie byłby zbyt zadowolony z tego, że „bawi się” w bohaterkę, dlatego był to jej słodki sekret.

Sielankowy nastrój przerwał pewnego wieczoru wrzask Eddiego i odgłos tłukącego się szkła.  
Christine wpadła do jego pokoju. Biurko było zalane kawą, a szczątki kubka walały się wszędzie wokoło i w paru miejscach na ziemi. Kubek był zmiażdżony. Musiał uderzyć nim z impetem o biurko, bo przecież nie zgniótłby go dłonią. Chociaż…kto go tam wie. Dyszał ciężko, a z jego ręki lała się krew. Chess nie pytała nawet, co się stało. Pewnie jakaś błahostka, mówiła mu tyle razy żeby nie czytał komentarzy na swój temat na gothamskich forach. 

Nie odzywając się wzięła go za zdrową rękę i zaprowadziła do prowizorycznej kuchni. On również bez słowa posłusznie za nią poszedł, chociaż dalej głośno i nierówno oddychał, a krople potu spływały mu z czoła.

\- Daj rękę- powiedziała, kiedy stali już nad zlewem, do którego zaczęła skapywać krew.

Po tym jak oczyściła ranę i wyciągnęła z niej kawałki szkła zaczęła obwijać ranę bandażem.

\- Powinieneś bardziej uważać…

W pewnym momencie pogłaskała delikatnie skórę na jego dłoni, która nie była pokryta bandażem i przejechała w górę po wnętrzu ręki dotykając blizn, chyba po poparzeniach. Kiedy dotarło do niej, co robi oblała się rumieńcem i szybko zabrała rękę.

\- To wszystko…skończyłam!- powiedziała jąkając się i odwróciła się chowając rolkę z bandażem do szafki.

Kiedy znów spojrzała w jego stronę zauważyła, że Edward również był cały zaczerwieniony tyle, że na szyi i końcówkach uszu. 

Odwrócił głowę, nie chciał patrzeć w jej kierunku. Jego ciało dawało mu sygnały, które od dawna uważał za zwierzęce i prymitywne. Jednak…chciał żeby dotknęła o jeszcze raz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że mój opis broni Chessboard był czytelny. Najbardziej wyglądem przypomina według mnie pałeczkę mażoretkową (inaczej baton).


End file.
